Perdona mi inmadurez
by evankikiz
Summary: Bella siempre estuvo enamorada de Edward, pero él la hirio en lo más profundo de su ser discriminándola, lo que hace que Bella se vaya con el corazon roto. Ahora vuelve totalmente cambiada y Edward solo ansía hacerla suya.
1. Prefacio

_**P**_**rólogo**** :) **

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Sawan, tengo 17 años. Mis padres se separaron cuando era apenas una niña y aún usaba los pañales con dibujos de Minnie Mouse. Tengo novio, y soy muy feliz con él. Aunque dudo de que lo ame de verdad. El único hombre que amé me rompió el corazón...y de una forma muy cruel.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba sentada en mi asiento en la clase de Español, al lado del hombre más hermoso de todo el instituto. Edward Cullen. Yo, Isabella, la "vaca" del instituto, estaba total y completamente enamorada de él. Y no podía ocultarlo. Todo el tiempo que podía lo miraba, ya ni prestaba atención a mis clases que compartía con el, por lo que no me iva muy bien. Él fue la flor que floreció en esta primavera en la que yo tengo 15 años, y era horrible. Él nunca me prestaria ninguna atención, y si lo hiciera, valgame dios, sería la chica con más suerte en el mundo! La única vez que me miro y me dirigio la palabra fue el primer día de clases, el día en que me enamoré de el, con tan solo un Hola de su parte, yo ya habia caido rendida a sus pies._

_Asi que hoy le iba a confesar mi amor a Edward Cullen, el único soltero de los hermanos Cullen. Se lo iba a decir todo, no podia esperar más. El timbre sonó y yo me dirigi hacia el baño para arreglarme. Me mire al espejo. Era un asco. Gorda y fea, que más? Dios, él nunca se fijaria en mi. La puerta se abrió y junto con ella se abrio paso Tanya, la chica más bella y popular del instituto. Obviamente ella queria a Edward fuera como fuera. Eso no me detendria._

_-- Vaya, miren quien esta aqui, la vaquita Swan. Acaso te estas arreglando para tu "novio"? -- todas rieron._

_-- No veo que sea asunto tuyo Tanya, con permiso -- ella se interpuso entre la única salida y yo._

_-- Un momento fordita, de aqui no te vas, tu y yo vamos a hablar. Se que te gusta Edward, pero solo queria decirte que te des cuenta de que él no te prestará ninguna atencion, no a una GORDA como tú --. Recalcó la palabra gorda y eso me hirió. Trate de abrirme paso y ellas comenzaron a tirarme bolas de papel higiénico y me decian gorda y fea, y muchas otras cosas hirientes. Y como no, tropece. Todas rieron, nadie me ayudo. Nadie excepto él._

_-- Estás bien? -- murmuró una hermosa voz aterciopelada. Levante mi mirada y me encontre con Edward, el hombre más guapo que existia sobre la faz de la tierra. Me tendio la mano. No la tome._

_-- Si, gracias -- me levanté sola, claro que me costo... Edward fue hacia Tanya y le dijo algo, creo que fue No te metas con ella o Dejala en paz Me queria volver changa, acaso Edward, Edward Cullen me habia defendido? Como era la cosa? Yo solo me largué de ahi._

_Las clases continuaron normalmente, hasta que llegaron a su fin, y el mio también, en cuanto viera a Edward le confesaría mi amor. Comence a caminar y mientras tanto lo buscaba cuando oí unas voces. Y risas. Venian del salón de Biología_

_-- Jaja, claro que no hermano -- rio él, si, él._

_-- Mas te vale Eddie, no te vaya a aplastar mientras tengan relaciones -- ese debia de ser su hermano Emmet, solo el o Alice le llamaban asi._

_-- Claro que no, Isabella Swan? Cress que me gusta? Ella es solo una estúpida gorda y fea Emmet! Dejate de chistes -- ..._

_-- Ay dios Edward me muero, yo creia que te gustaba, por favor, juro que hubiese sido el colmo...-- Emmet me vio detras de la puerta y su risa paró. Edward seguia riendo hasta que Emmet le dio un zape en la cabeza y él giro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-- Be-Be-Bella, yo... yo lo siento, de veras... no quise, perdon... yo... -- sali corriendo de alli, no podia soportarlo más, el único amor de mi vida me insultó, me discriminó, siempre se habia burlado de mi! Que tonta fui! Como no pude darme cuenta? Las lagrimas ya comenzaban a inundar mis ojos, oh dios, no podian verme asi..._

_-- Bella! -- Edward me seguia, me seguia! Que le pasa a ese tipo? Primero me insulta y ahora corre tras de mi? Que se valla bien a la mierda! _

_Llegué a mi casa y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y llorar... Charlie no dijo nada, simplemente me dejo sola, y se lo agradesco de verdad._

**Fin Flash Back**

Despues de eso, me fui un año a Phoenix, no podia volver al insti asi. Me puse a dieta, hice gimnasia, natacion, todo... Y baje todo lo que debia de bajar. Ahora me miraba al espejo y veia a una muchacha esbelta, linda, y sobretodo... flaca. Flaca, esbelta y bonita. Suspire. Hoy volvería a Forks, y mañana comenzaria el último año escolar en el instituto. Y para mi desgracia los volveria a ver a todos.

Mi infierno personal habia comenzado, y no sabia que me esperaria...

_

* * *

_

**Hola! Que tal? Espero que anden muy bien n__n Bueno este es mi primer fic como veran, ojala les guste y lo lean :D **

**Lo he inventado pensando en lo que me paso a mi, eso... el chico que te gusta te insulta y luego vuelves y bueno... eso! xD **

**Sepan que los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mia 3 Dejen reviews!! Nos hablamos, kisses!! **


	2. Eres tu?

_**E**_**res tú****? s: **

**B**POV

Me levante y fui a darme una ducha rápida. Me pare frente a mi armario. Deberia de ponerme algo provocativo, no? Claro que si! Tome unos shorts de jeans que me llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa y mis botas. Tome las llaves de mi monovolumen, mis cosas y me dirigi hacia el insti. Cuando llegue todos me miraron extrañados y asombrados, comenzarona murmurar y eso me inquitó. Me habrian reconocido? Me daba igual, no me importaban... Alli a lo lejos pude ver a los Cullen, bueno, supongo que serian ellos, eran tres, más los Hale, cinco, asi que supuse que si eran ellos. Camine hacia alli con la intencion de que Edward me viera, y asi sabriamos si me reconocio...

--Hola belleza --saludo... Mike Newton, lo reconoci al instante, era un estúpido, simplemente lo ignore y el lanzó un chiflido en mi direccion. Me de la vuelta y le enseñe mi "dedo mayor". Él me miro sorprendido.

Los Cullen y Hale parecian modelos, Alice seguia igual, un poco más alta y bella claro. Emmet estaba más enorme de loq ue era antes. Jasper parecia un modelo, Rosalie igual que su hermano, y Edward... Edward era todo un dios griego tallado en mármol. Basta Bella! No bajes la guardia ante el enemigo!

Pase por su lado y pude sentir cinco hojos en mi espalda. Cuando mire de reojo todos me miraban con los ojos como platos, y Edward tambien, en especial él. Perfecto. Mi venganza comenzaría el día de hoy.

Me dirigi hacia la oficina y la señora Cooper me dio mis horarios, mi comprobante y un mapa, aunque no lo necesitaba. Me comento de mi estado fisico, dijo que me veia espectacular, ella me habia reconocido, en parte me hubiese encantado que el resto tambien.

El día paso normal, Angela sabia que vendria por lo que me estubvo esperando. Las unicas personas que estuvieron conmigo fueron ella y su novio Ben. Aunque muchos me venian a saludar y a decir que parecia toda una modelo. Mientras yo les contestaba con amargura, todos ellos me habian insultado y lo sabian tanto como yo. El almuerzo tambien fue normal, no comi demasiado, debia cuidarme. Cuando sonó el timbre me dirigi con Angie hacia mi siguiente clase, Biología.

**E**POV

Sali del Volvo y me puse a charlar con mis hermanos. Todos los que venian hacia aqui murmuraban sobre una chica, mientras que otros la llamaban Bella, acaso habia vuelto? Bella, estaba aqui? Me habria perdonado? Le resultaria atractivo? Seguiria enamorada de mi? Habria cambiado? Ok, demasiadas preguntas, ya basta Edward, Bella se fue y dudo que vuelva. Pero me confundi. Hacia aqui caminaba la mujer más bella que habia visto en mi vida. Era alta, 1.60 tal vez, de tez muy pálida, su cabello era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, color caoba y ondulado. Llevaba unos shorts que deberian de llegarle a la mitad del muslo; una camisa con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos y una parte de su sostén.. oh dios, Edward reacciona! No, no podia... esos ojos fundidos en chocolate, sus labios rosados y carnosos. Seria el sueño de todo hombre poder lamerlos y besarlos con desenfreno y pasión. Pero morí cuando dió la vuelta y tuve la más gloriosas de las vistas. Su trasero. Era redondo y hermoso, no habia rastro de celulitis, ya me podia imaginar tomandolo con mis manos... ya me podia imaginar haciendola mia, no, no podia, lo estaba haciendo, me lo estaba imaginando, y no creo haber sido el único que se habia dado cuenta de eso.

-- Edward esta excitado! Edward esta excitado! -- Emmet! Tenia que ser él! Maldito sea! Le di un zape. -- Hey.. -- hizo un puchero. Todos comenzaron a reirse.

-- Oh dios Edward, viste que diosa que esta Bella? Es hermosa! -- exclamo Ali.

-- Que habra hecho para adelgazar tanto? Esta flaquisima! Creo que necesito saber YA su dieta, debo bajar de peso.. -- Rosalie siempre preocupada por ella. Que raro.

-- Edward di la verdad, Bella ya te trae loco y ni siquiera ha estado aqui más de una hora -- Jasper rió, y Emmet se le sumo, más bien todos.

-- Basta! --.

El día fue de lo más pero más aburrido, no habia vuelto a ver a Bella, ni en el almuerzo. Ahora me dirigia hacia Biología. Solía sentarme solo, muchas veces alguna de las muchachas queria pasarse, pero el profesor Banner no se los permitia, y mejor asi. Me gustaba estar solo. Pero cuando ella entro desée todo lo contrario. Queria, _necesitaba_, que ella estuviese conmigo. Claro que lo estaria, el asiento contiguo al mío era el único que estaba libre.

Bella se acerco a mi con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Se sentó a mi lado y me quede contemplandola. Ella era tan hermosa, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, y juro que si hubiesemos estado solos me habria lanzado ya mismo hacia ella y la haria mia aqui mismo también. Me contuve. Baje mi vista para poder ver su escote, bien escotado por supuesto. Casi podia ver sus pechos! Se veian tan exquisitos, tan redondos, tan.. tan.. tan perfectos. Basta ya Cullen! Esta no es forma de comportarse! Eres un hombre! Y si, por eso mismo, soy un hombre, y tengo necesidades que _debo_ saciar, tengo fantasias, tengo muchas cosas... NO! Deja de mirarla asi por el amor de dios Edward! Levante mi mirada desconcertado para encontrarme con la de Bella, maldicion, ella me habia visto mirándola.. o más bien, mirándolos. Dió un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, yo al contrario, me quede observándola.

Toco el timbre y Bella comenzó a recoger sus libros y se disponía a salir cuando le hablé. Bella seguramente deseaba irse, pero conociéndola ella era educada y no me dejaria con la palabra en la boca.

-- Hola Bella --.

-- Hola Edward, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -- ella... sonrio? Acaso no me odiaba?

-- Estas... diferente, y muy hermosa claro -- un leve tono rosado pinto sus pómulos, se habia sonrojado, y se veia tan adorable e inocente, me senti un mounstruo al pensar que yo le habia causado tanto daño a esta hermosa criatura.

-- Gracias por notarlo, te vi espiando alli -- se sonrojó aún más.

-- Oh, lo-lo-lo lo siento Bella, no era mi intención incomodarte.. es que como te dije ya, estas muy buena, digo hermosa -- oh dios, tartamudée?

-- Si si, claro Edward, sabes que? Eres un cerdo baboso. Un año atras me andabas diciendo gorda a mis espaldas y ahora te me quedas viendo las tetas, crees que soy estúpida? Como te odio! -- ella, ella estaba llorando?

-- Hey Bella, por qué lloras? -- dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-- Dejame en paz Cullen, ya me haz hecho sufrir bastante -- y sin más salió corriendo.

Me senti un mounstruo.


End file.
